


Truth Be Told

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @aquananner24 Reader invites Crowley to spend christmas with her. At first claims he’s busy but he’s really just scared because he loves her then finally decides to join her for Christmas eve and they eventually end up making sweet holiday love in front of the fire?





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @aquananner24 Reader invites Crowley to spend christmas with her. At first claims he’s busy but he’s really just scared because he loves her then finally decides to join her for Christmas eve and they eventually end up making sweet holiday love in front of the fire?

“Yes, love?” Came Crowley’s smooth voice. He watched as you smiled at him, no hatred in your face for him. He studied every little detail of your face as you stepped forward.

You grinned. “So, Christmas is coming up.” You started. “I wanted to know if you’d like to spend Christmas with me?” Your cheeks turned a light pink as they grew warm. “Come do the whole Christmas Eve stuff, and then have some Christmas breakfast?”

“You want me to join you for _Christmas_?” He asked, actually taken by surprise. He’d grown fond of you right off the bat, and never in a million years expected you to be so open to him. 

“Yeah. The boys aren’t big on Christmas, and I am. I rented a cabin for the whole ‘white Christmas’ thing.” You explained.

Crowley gave you a sad smile. “I’m sorry, love. I can’t. I have business to attend to.” He told you sadly. Truth was, he had no business. He loved you with every fiber of his dark being, and that terrified him. Being open and vulnerable wasn’t something that he was used to.

Your smile faltered, but you forced the disappointment down. “Well, if you have a free moment, can you stop by? I have a present for you.” You told him. “I gotta go pack.”

“Enjoy your trip, darling.” He told you. Moments later, he watched you walk away and kicked himself. He shook it off, snapping himself away from the bunker which you shared with the Winchesters. 

* * *

It was two days before Christmas, and Crowley was miserable. Which meant that he’d killed far more of his men than usual over petty things. One simply because he didn’t like the man’s hair. The demons were wondering what was bothering their king, but no one dared ask. He was torn over whether to join you or not.

On the one hand, you had been thoughtful enough to not only invite him, but to get him a gift! He was the king of Hell, and you still thought of him.

However, you were human, and he didn’t want you in danger. Hell, he didn’t even know if you felt the same. Finally, it was Christmas Eve. As he was sitting, listening to one of his men drone on and on about something or another, it hit him. You were in danger either way. You hunted with the bloody Winchesters! That was a massive target on your back. And if you didn’t feel the same, why bother inviting him to a cabin? Holding up his hand, he cut the man off. “Meeting’s over.” He called out before snapping to you. When he arrived, you were sitting on the couch, a blanket over your lap. You were reading a book, and sipping hot cocoa. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, giving the room a warm glow. “Hello, love.” His voice was smooth, and caring.

You looked up, pleasantly surprised. “ _Crowley_?” You smiled. “I thought you were busy?”

“I may have lied.” He told you.

“Why would you lie to me?” You asked, setting your book down and getting up. “I’ve always been honest with you.” It hurt to think he’d lie just to get out of Christmas with you.

He saw the look of hurt on your face and stepped forward, cupping your face. “Because I was scared, love.” He spoke just above a whisper. His thumb brushed your cheek as your look went from hurt, to confused. “I love you, I have for some time. I thought you’d never feel the same, and then you invited me here. I thought you’d be safer without me, but you hunt with the bloody Winchesters.”

Your eyes locked with his. “You love me?” You breathed.

“With every part of my being.” Crowley told you before bringing his lips to yours. It started off gently, your arms moving around his neck. Moaning into it, you deepened the kiss, needing more. You’d love him for a long time, but thought the king would never see you that way.

Pulling away, you looked up at him. “I love you, too.” You told him, and you swore that his eyes lit up for you. “Crowley, I want you to make sweet, passionate love to me. Right here, right now.” It was a good thing he was a demon, as your voice was so soft.

His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you flush to him. His lips moved over your jaw, to your neck, causing you to let out a content sigh. Your hands moved down from his neck to part of his jacket, hooking your thumbs under the collar. As the suit jacket fell, he nipped at your neck.

You pulled yourself from his arms, earning a worried look. Smiling, you pulled your shirt from over your head. Crowley snapped his fingers, and there was a soft blanket and pillows on the floor. “Nothing says romance like a fire, does it?” He mused, walking forward, his hands moving over your bare sides.

Kissing him gently, the two of you moved to the floor, him above you. “Think you could get us out of these clothes a bit quicker?” You bit your lip, blushing.

Crowley chuckled lightly, his lips going to your neck. “Now, where’s the fun in that, love?” He breathed, his breath hitting your skin, causing goose bumps.

You bit your lip, closing your eyes. A low whimper escaped you as his hand moved up your side, wrapping around your back to the hooks of your bra. Once it was unhooked, he gingerly pulled the fabric from your chest, letting it fall to your side. Kissing down your chest, he groaned when when you gave his hair a slight tug. He looked up at you as his tongue circled your nipple. Lightly blowing on it, he enjoyed how you squirmed.

“Please, Crowley.” You whimpered, aching for him.

“In time, love.” He assured you, kissing down your stomach.

Grabbing the shoulders of his shirt, you pulled him up into a searing kiss. “There will be time for all this later.” You smiled at him, kissing up his jaw. “Right now, I just need you. I need to feel you against me, to be close to you.”

His lips met yours as he snapped his fingers, his bare skin against yours. Crowley settled between your legs, lining himself up. “I love you.” He breathed, his forehead resting against yours.

You smiled up at him. “I love you, too.” You gasped as he slid into you. Clutching his shoulders, your eyes fluttered closed. “Oh, Crowley.”

The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the fire, your gasps, and his moans. You held each other close as he rolled his hips into you, slow, and deep. You hands moved to grip his hips, holding his close to yours. The closer you both became, the quicker his hips moved.

“Fuck, I’m so close!” You panted, arching your back into him. Crowley buried his face in your neck, his breaths short, and labored. Clenching around him, you cried out for him.

His grip on you tightened, his hips snapping forward. He moaned your name as he filled you, and you could feel his heart thudding in his chest.

As the two of you came down from your high, he smiled down at you. “Merry Christmas, my love.”


End file.
